Memories
by Aggee
Summary: Setelah pulang dari Rouran, Minato langsung diberi misi darurat. Ada satu ke anehan muncul saat bertarung, ia tidak bisa mengontrol Rasengan?/Kushina di rumah lagi kegerahan. Butuh angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyegarkan./For MinaKushi Canon Challenge.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Fic for **MinaKushi Canon Challenge**/Tema Nomor **27**.

**Warning:** Alternate time, spoiler Naruto Shippuden The Movie 4: The Lost Tower.

**A/N: **Ceritanya, Minato udah pulang dari misi di Rouran—yang di movie 4. Dan langsung dapet misi buat ngambil kembali gulungan yang dicuri.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Tempat musuh telah dikonfirmasi, mengepung di empat titik. Dalam satu titik ada satu-dua musuh yang besiaga, dengan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Tempat mereka jauh dari tengah hutan dimana kelompok misi khusus dari Konoha berada, menyusun ulang rencana.

Karena musuh berhasil memancing para ninja Konoha masuk ke tengah hutan, seorang ahli strategi kembali harus merombak skenario. Shikaku Nara, seorang ahli strategi dalam kelompok misi kali ini membawa ranting pohon yang jatuh di tanah. Memberi garis pada permukaan tanah sebagai gambaran rencana. Dua garis digambar, membentuk empat mata angin. Ia menjelaskan, empat titik mata angin sebagai empat titik dimana musuh berada. Dengan jumlah kelompok lima orang, empat orang maju untuk menyerang dan mengambil kembali gulungan yang dicuri, dan satu yang tersisa meunggu disini untuk menjaga gulungan. Chouza ke utara, Hyuuga ke selatan, Minato ke barat, dan Shikaku ke timur. Sementara satu orang yang tersisa, Shibi, diam disini menjaga gulungan.

"Aku selalu mendapat yang tersisa," Shibi berujar miris, hampa menyerang. "Apakah nanti anakku akan mengalami hal yang sama?" bertanya, Shibi hanya bisa mendengar suara serangga-serangga di atas pohon. Teman-temannya telah pergi sesuai rencana, meninggalkannya sendirian. Kacamata hitammnya mengkilat, "Gulungan," lagi, dia bergumam seraya mengusap badan gulungan besar di dekapannya, "kau lah satu-satunya yang setia menemaniku. Aku mencintaimu, tapi tidak lebih dari kecintaanku pada serangga."

Mengabaikan kesepian yang dialami Shibi, beralih pada Minato yang sudah dekat pada musuh. Ia masih bersemunyi di balik pohon, menancapkan kunai mata tiga di batang pohon. Beberapa detik kemudian, merasa sudah cukup mengintai, Minato lompat ke bawah, lantas berjalan kalem menghampiri dua musuh berbadan besar di sana.

"Kalau gulungan itu berada pada kalian, tolong berikan padaku." Ia berhenti di jarak 10 meter dari musuh.

"Kalahkan kami dulu, nanti juga akan tahu," Satu yang membawa pedang pemotong daging jumbo, berkata. "Kami sulit dikalahkan." Ia menghunus pedang ke arah Minato.

Tipe orang dengan ke-bulshit-an di atas rata-rata, pikir Minato.

Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Minato maju dengan kunai mata tiga di tangan kirinya, mengincar orang paling depan yang menghunus pedang. Pedang yang mirip pemotong daging itu di ayunkan ke samping, berniat menyabet tubuh Minato, namun meleset. Minato menghindar. Dan konyolnya, si pemegang itu kehilangan kontrol pada pedang yang berat itu sehingga, besi tajam itu terbang dan menancap di batang pohon.

"Isabel!" si preman penuh omong-kosong itu berseru dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai udara. "Tunggu aku!" lalu berlari ke arah pedang yang menancap di pohon besar.

Nama pedangnya Isabel, ternyata.

"Cih, dasar tidak berguna," kali ini berganti seorang botak berbadan besar yang berkata. Jari-jari tangan bantetnya membuat satu segel, rongga mulutnya menggembung, lantas dengan satu hembusan panjang, dari mulutnya keluar jarum-jarum besar yang mengarah cepat pada Minato.

Jurus air, jarum-jarum itu terbuat dari air yang dikristalkan. Minato menganalisa. Atau dibekukan? Minato keliru.

Tidak. Tidak ada waktu untuk bingung. Ini saatnya untuk menghindar, dasar bodoh.

Minato menghilang dari pandangan si botak, melakukan hiraishin ke suatu tempat. Jarum-jarum yang dikristalkan atau dibekukan itu menancap pada batang-batang pohon, dan menjadikan pohon itu membusuk dalam waktu sebentar.

Kepala mengkilat itu bergerak ke samping kanan-kiri, matanya tajam bergerak kesana-kemari, waspada akan makhluk kuning yang pasti akan muncul. Ekor mata menangkap, di samping kanan, arah jam empat, ada pergerakan. Serta-merta ia menggerakan tubuh dengan cepat ke arah semak-semak. Di tengah jalan berlarinya, sesuatu muncul dari dalam semak-semak.

Kakinya berhenti. "Kelinci, eh?" perempatan nadi muncul di ubun-ubun.

Minato melihat peluang sedang terbuka lebar, ia melompat keluar dari pesembunyian. Lantas merapal jutsu di udara. _Futon Shuriken_, kata yang keluar dari celah bibirnya. Banyak shuriken terbuat dari angin bermunculan di depan Minato, lalu shuriken-shuriken itu melesat ke arah si botak dari belakang. Si botak melotot kaget, refleks ia mencabut pedang dari punggungnya, dan dengan kontrol yang bagus, menangkis serangan Minato menggunakan pedang.

Melihat si botak yang akan balik menyerang, Minato yang telah berpijak di atas tanah kemudian membuka telapak tangan kanan. Memusatkan chakra di atas telapak tangan, lantas dengan cepat, pusaran bola angin telah melayang anggun di atas telapak tangan. Rasengan, nama jurus angin itu.

Minato berniat mengambil langkah dengan kaki kiri. Namun, sebelum kaki itu bergerak, ada sekelebat gambar-suara tidak jelas yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepalanya. Seperti kenangan abu-abu yang di putar begitu saja.

_"Kau juga bisa menggunakan Rasengan!?"_

Satu kehampaan terukir dalam hati.

Rasengan tiba-tiba lenyap. Minato kehilangan kontrol.

Sementara Si botak telah mendekat dengan pedang mengayun di udara. Berteriak ganas pada Minato dengan mata yang berapi-api.

Minato tersadar akan kondisinya saat ini, jarak dan reflek berbanding 50 sama. Sial, ia merutuk dalam hati. Cepat-cepat melempar kunai mata tiga ke langit, dan menghilang dalam kediapan mata si botak. Lagi-lagi sabetan pedang besar meleset. Belum sempat si botak menarik napas, satu dorongan benda berputar tiba-tiba menyerang punggungnya. Mementalkan tubuh besarnya sampai mengadu keras pada batang pohon.

Minato ternyata muncul dari atas dan menyerang Si botak dengan Rasengan. Setelah kaki berpijak, ia menghampiri si botak yang masih menempel pada batang pohon.

Gulungan biru terlihat di selipkan dalam ikat pinggang. Minato mengambilnya.

Tanpa basa-basi kemudian pergi menuju tempat Shibi. Pikirannya tak berhenti berputar, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengontrol rasengan tadi?

.

.

Kushina Uzumaki mengambil kipas di meja. Hari yang panas membuat udara dalam rumah terasa seperti di sauna. Keringat tak hentinya mengucur deras dari pelipis, membasahi wajah dan leher. Dalam hati Kushina menjerit frustasi, mengapa kipas angin elektronik harus rusak di saat seperti ini?!

Angin di Konoha tiba-tiba absen begitu saja, menambah penderitaan tubuh yang kepanasan hari ini. Kushina melempar kipas yang sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan, angin yang dihasilkan sungguh tidak bisa menanggulangi kegerahan yang fix maksimal seperti ini.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari sesuatu yang segar. Es buah, es doger, es campur, es ramen, pasti enak. Kushina tersenyum bangga karena menemukan makanan ajaib dalam pikirannya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah titisan seorang paling jenius di muka bumi.

Pintu dikunci. Dengan membawa payung, Kushina berjalan menuju pusat pemasaran.

Ditengah perjalanan, entah kenapa, Kushina membelokkan arah tujuan. Menuju ke salah satu hutan kecil di Konoha. Memang awalnya Kushina tidak memiliki alasan logis untuk menuju hutan, namun ketika sampai, alasan yang logis dan ilmiah muncul di kepala titisan seorang paling jenius di muka bumi itu.

Kushina lagi-lagi tersenyum bangga.

Banyak pohon di hutan ini. Pohon menghasilkan oksigen dari fotosintesis. Dengan begitu, udara disini lumayan sejuk.

Kushina melempar payung oranye-nya sembarangan. Melompat girang layaknya bocah diberi permen loli jumbo. Memutar badan, mencoba menghasilkan angin di sekelilingnya. Keringat berangsur menghilang di permukaan kulit, Kushina lumayan tidak kegerahan lagi.

Setelah merasa puas dengan berputar-putar, Kushina duduk menyender di batang pohon. Kepalanya pusing karena terlalu banyak berputar. Iya, gerah hilang, pusing menjulang.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar sesuatu yang saling beradu. Seperi crash, brak, bruushh di dekat tempat ia berada. Kepo kumat, Kushina yang telah menghilangkan pusingnya lantas beranjak menuju asal suara. Ia melangkah ke arah jam 11, menggunakan insting Jinchurikinya, Kushina semakin jelas mendengar suara itu. Sampai di tanah yang sedikit lapang, pepohonan tidak tumbuh disana, ia melihat seseorang berambut kuning yang merusak pohon dengan bola angin di tangannya.

Dari ciri-cirinya sih, mirip Minato.

"Minato?"

Tuh kan. Itu benar Minato.

Kushina melipat kening. Apa yang dilakukan Minato disini? Merusak pohon dengan bola angin? Kushina tak habis pikir dengan Minato, katanya ingin jadi Hokage, harusnya menjaga ekosistem alam flora dan fauna. Bukan merusak.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, hanya Minato yang betah menutup mulut. Shibi yang biasanya pendiam lebih dari yang lain kali ini mengoceh hebat dengan Chouza. Pun ketika melapor pada Hokage, Minato hanya berucap beberapa patah kata padat dan jelas. Lebih sering terlihat mengerutkan kening, bola mata yang bergulir ke kanan, seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Dan disinilah, di salah satu hutan kecil Konoha, Minato untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa jam akhirnya melakukan sesuatu selain berbicara dan berjalan. Ia menghadap batang pohon yang sepertinya cukup kuat. Membuka telapak tangan, memusatkan chakra di tengahnya, mencoba membuat Rasengan.

Ketika Rasengan berhasil terbentuk sempurna, mata biru Minato melirik bola pusaran itu. Terkesiap, lagi, sekelebat gambar dan suara samar-samar terlihat.

_"Wajahmu mirip Hokage ke 4!"_

Rasengan lenyap.

Minato meringis.

Kembali, sama seperti di pertarungan tadi. Kehampaan terukir di dalam hati.

Lagi, Minato membuka telapak tangan, membuat Rasengan. Pusaran bola terbentuk sempurna. Angin yang memutar pada Rasengan kembali menerpa wajah, membawa kenangan samar itu.

_"Hanya aku dan Petapa Genit yang bisa menggunakannya."_

Minato berusaha mengingatnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia terus mencoba mempertahankan Rasengannya.

_"Wah! Kenapa bisa begitu? Kau juga bisa menggunakan rasengan?!"_

_"Kau dan aku memiliki elemen yang sama. Jika kedua jutsu di dekatkan, maka akan menghasilkan chakra yang besar."_

Pening tiba-tiba menyerang. Minato kemudian menghantamkan Rasengan pada batang pohon di depannya. Ia hantamkan beberapa kali, namun rasengan belum lenyap juga. Apalagi kali ini? Ia tidak bisa mengontrol Rasengan?

Jangan bercanda.

Hantamkan. Brassh! Lubang telah tercipta pada batang pohon itu.

_"Aku sepertinya mengenalmu?"_

Hantamkan lagi. Rasengan belum juga lenyap.

_"Tunggu! Tapi..."_

Lebih keras, hantamkan lebih keras. Hilangkan sampai tuntas.

_"... Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu!"_

"_Jika aku punya anak nanti, aku ingin dia menjadi ninja sepertimu,Na—"_

Terkesiap lagi, Minato mematung.

Rasengan pun lenyap.

Ia kembali dibingungkan. Tidak ada kemajuan tentang ingatannya, namun satu pertanyaan yang sudah dipastikan. Siapa seseorang yang ada di kepalanya?

"Minato?"

Suara itu... Kushina?

Minato membalikan badan. Ternyata memang benar, ada Kushina. Ia sampai tak menyadari.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Baru saja." Kushina melipat tangan di dada. "Minato, coba jelaskan apa maksudnya dengan pohon yang hancur itu?" jari lentiknya menunjuk pohon naas di belakang Minato. Batangnya keropos, hambir tumbang.

"Aku latihan dengan itu."

"Tapi Minato, seharusnya kau menjaga tanaman dengan baik, bukan merusaknya."

"Jika aku tidak latihan, maka aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka."

Kushina kedip. "Oh iya... aku lupa." Cengengesan setelahnya. "Sudah, lupakan! Ayo, Minato! Kita pulang! Aku membutuhkanmu!" Dengan kekuatan besar ia menyeret sang suami pulang ke rumah.

Padahal Minato bisa jalan sendiri.

Ya ampun.

.

.

"Minato lamban sekali!"

"Hei, aku juga membutuhkan tenaga untuk melakukan ini. Dan aku baru pulang dari misi."

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya harus dipercepat!"

"Aku tidak ahli, kau tahu."

"Kau itu kan laki-laki, jangan berbohong."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. Pakai saja tanganmu sendiri kalau ingin cepat."

"APA?!"

Telinga Minato berdengung, suara ultrasonik seperti menusuk gendang telinganya. Minato mengira, saat pulang ke rumah sudah ada makanan tersedia di meja makan. Ia bisa bersantai dan melepas lelah di kursi. Namun mungkin karena sial sedang menghampiri, baru satu langkah kaki melewati pintu rumah, sebuah kipas angin disodorkan oleh sang isti untuk diperbaiki. Walau tidak ahli dalam elektronik, ia terpaksa menuruti keinginan sang istri. Mungkin saja dengan mencoba, keajaiban datang menghampiri, kipas angin bisa diperbaiki.

Tapi kenyataannya keajaiban tidak menghampiri. Dan kipas angin tidak bisa diperbaiki. Kushina memaki-maki. Minato frustasi.

"Minato, seharusnya kau mengerti daku yang kepanasan dan ingin membeku." Kushina berdiri dari duduknya, satu tangan terulur ke udara, satunya lagi mengepal di dada. Mata violetnya menerawang ke angkasa. "Sudah berkeliling mencari angin," Kushina memutar badan dengan indahnya, "namun tak satupun angin yang datang padaku." Tangan yang terulur dikepalkan, dan di simpan di dada. Wajahnya berpaling ke bawah, pupil violet indahnya tertutup kelopak mata.

Minato kicep, ia terpana. "Kushina? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kushina tersadar. Sejurus kemudian, dia sudah dalam posisi duduk di kursi dengan kipas di tangan.

Minato kicep lagi.

"Ini mungkin karena efek kegerahan. Aku sangat membutuhkan angin." Kushina seperti menjawab pertanyaan Minato. "Tapi aku punya ide agar mendapatkan angin."

"Bagaimana?" Minato juga kegerahan.

"Buatkan Rasengan!"

Mendengar kata Rasengan, Minato kembali merasa satu kehampaan menyelimuti. Namun ia coba tutupi. "Kenapa harus Rasengan?"

"Ketika menggunakan Rasengan, angin akan berkumpul di sekitarnya. Otomatis, kalau di dekatkan, rasa gerah berubah menjadi menyegarkan!"

"Di dekatkan? Bagaimana jika aku lepas kontrol? Tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu berbahaya."

"Ayolaaaah, Minato... satu kaliiiiiii saja." Kushina mohon-mohon di kaki Minato.

Si empunya kaki kaget, ada yang narik-narik. Dikira hantu, ternyata sang istri.

Treng teng teng teng!

Minato luluh.

Bercermin pada kejadian tadi, yang kalau lihat pusaran pada Rasengan, Minato akan teringat sesuatu yang semu. Tidak mau mengingat sesuatu itu lagi, Minato membuat Rasengan sembari memalingkan wajah ke samping.

Dalam beberapa detik, Rasengan terbentuk sempurna di atas telapak tangan.

Kushina terpana. "Wah, seperti ini ya kalau dilihat dari dekat." Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Minato, menariknya lebih dekat.

"E-eh, Kushina! Jangan sedekat itu, berbahaya!" Minato kalang-kabut. Masih memalingkan wajah, sejauh ini berhasil, tak ada hal-hal hampa yang menghampiri. Namun, disisi lain ia was-was dengan Kushina yang nekat. Ia tidak tahu, sedekat apa sekarang Kushina mendekatkan Rasengannya.

"Minato! Ini efektif sekali! Anginnya besar!" dari nada suaranya, Minato tahu wajah sumringah Kushina telah tampak. "Kenapa kau memalingkan wajah?" Kushina bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya jangan terlalu dekat!"

Kushina menyeringai, menarik lengan Minato lebih dekat lagi.

Minato kaget. Spontan ia menoleh, menatap rasengannya.

_"Kau siapa?"_

_"Aku juga dari Konoha."_

_"Hanya aku dan Petapa Genit yang dapat menggunakan Rasengan."_

_"Kau juga bisa menggunakannya?"_

_"Tapi... aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan A—"_

"Minato, lihat. Bagus, kan?"

Ganti, pemandangan Kushina yang terlihat jelas kali ini. Rambut merah itu melayang lembut, angin yang membelainya. Senyum gembira terukir jelas di bibir tipisnya. Rasengan yang sedikit menimbulkan sinar, juga membuat wajah cantik itu di terpa cahaya.

Minato terpana. "Bagus sekali," ujarnya pelan, seperti menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

"Akhirnya ada angin! Terima kasih, Minato!" Kushina berseru senang, ia kemudian memejamkan mata dan bersenandung kecil.

Jantung berpacu lebih cepat. Darah berkumpul di pipi. Minato semakin terpana. Meski matanya perih terkena hembusan angin, sepertinya ia tak sanggup meninggalkan pemandangan itu walau hanya sedetik.

"Ah!" Kushina tiba-tiba bangkit. "Minato, aku akan mengambil sesuatu. Nanti butuh Rasengan lagi," Setelah berkata itu, Kushina melesat pergi ke kamar.

Rasengan lenyap. Minato akhirnya bisa berkedip. Ia menghela napas, panjang. Memikirkan hal apa lagi yang akan diperbuat Kushina dengan Rasengan. Minato mengusap pelipis dengan punggung jemari. Semoga bukan hal yang melelahkan.

"Minato!" Kushina duduk dilantai, berhadapan dengan Minato. "Ini dia," katanya sambil menyimpan tiga lembar kertas warna dan dua buah gunting di atas lantai.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak perlu banyak tanya. Kau gunting kertas berwarna kuning, yang merah dan oranye adalah bagianku." Kushina mengasongkan kertas berwarna kuning pada Minato, dan mengambil dua kertas yang tersisa. "Ingat, gunting kotak-kotak kecil," peringatan darinya, Minato hanya bisa mengangguk, menuruti apa kata Kushina. Walau tidak mengerti apa tujuannya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara gunting-mengguntingnya, Kushina meminta Minato membuat Rasengan dan tangan kiri Minato menggenggam kumpulan potongan kertas warna kuning. Kushina sendiri menggenggam dua potongan kertas di kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa ini?"

"Sudah, tutup mulutmu. Cepat buat Rasengannya!" Kali ini Kushina membentak lembut.

Ada sedikit rasa takut dalam dada Minato, namun ia memberanikan diri sekali lagi. Membuka telapak tangan, pusatkan chakra, dan bulatan pusaran berhasil di buat.

Minato melihat titik pusat pusaran. Namun aneh, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Baiklah, kertas yang ada di tanganmu, taburkan di atas Rasengan bersamaan dengan yang ada di tangan kiriku."

"Kau pikir ini pesta ulang tahun?"

"Lakukan saja."

Kushina berhitung mundur.

Minato menahan napas. Deg-deg-an juga, ternyata.

Sampai pada hitungan terakhir, dengan kompak, kertas warna kuning dan merah ditabur di atas bola pusaran yang terus bergerak. Potongan-potongan kecil itu bercampur, kuning dan merah dalam satu pusaran.

"Kuning adalah Minato, merah adalah aku." Kushina tersenyum, mengangkat tangan kanan di atas Rasengan, lantas menaburkan potongan kertas yang ada di genggaman. Warna oranye kemudian ikut bergabung dengan merah dan kuning. "Dan yang oranye, adalah anak kita."

Minato terkesiap, untuk ke sekian kalinya pada hari ini. 'Dan yang oranye, adalah anak kita.', kata-kata itu sukses membuat ingatan Minato kembali.

_"Tapi aku masih ingin mengobrol dengamu, Ayah."_

Seseorang itu, memanggilnya ayah.

_"Jika aku punya anak nanti, aku ingin dia menjadi ninja sepertimu, Naruto."_

Seperti seorang anak dan ayah sedang berbicara.

Begitu, Minato sekarang mengingatnya.

"_Ne_, Minato. Kertas-kertas itu menari bersama. Mengikuti irama angin yang berputar. Seperti keluarga, selalu bersama." Senyum Kushina terlihat begitu tulus, membawa kehangatan di hati Minato. "Indah, ya."

Benar, indah sekali. Meski hanya kumpulan potongan kertas yang berputar dengan angin.

"Kushina, kenapa pilih warna oranye?"

"Karena kalau merah di campur kuning akan menghasilkan warna oranye!" Kushina menjawab penuh semangat.

Astaga, pemandangan Kushina yang sedang tersenyum dengan terpaan angin dan cahaya, disertai potongan warna warni di sekelilingnya, Minato menjertit dalam hati.

.

.

Akhirnya Minato mengerti, kenapa ingatan semu terus muncul dalam kepalanya. Satu-satunya alasan adalah, karena segel yang Minato gunakan untuk mengunci ingatan, rusak. Atau bahkan mungkin hancur, karena Minato mengingat semua kejadian bersama Naruto—anak masa depannya, saat berada di Rouran, menjalankan misi untuk melindungi Sara—Putri Rouran.

Namun semua ingatan itu harus segera di kunci kembali, agar tidak merusak dimensi ruang dan waktu. Karena itulah Minato malam-malam pergi ke tanah lapang, untuk menyegel ingatannya.

Di tengah gelapnya malam, Minato berjongkok, menghentakan telapak tangan di atas tanah. Tulisan-tulisan kanji muncul berambat membentuk satu lingkaran, tergambar di permukaan tanah. Cahaya muncul dari tulisan-tulisan itu, mengubah warna hitam menjadi putih.

Disana Minato bergumam, "Aku tidak sabar menanti kau lahir, Naruto." Dan cahaya mengelilingi penuh lingkaran dimana Minato ada di tengahnya. Menghilangkan memori berharga tentang anak dari masa depan.

.

.

.

Minato melompat ke samping, menghindari serangan petir dari seorang ninja Kumogakure. Sudah ke sekian kali orang Kumogakure itu menyerang, namun tetap tidak terkena target. Minato yang lincah menghindar ke sana ke mari, tidak melakukan serangan apapun.

Kali ini, karena musuh terlihat sudah kehabisan chakra, Minato akan menyerang balik. Ia membuka telapak tangan, membuat Rasengan.

Mata birunya melirik ke dalam pusat pusaran di tangannya, ah sial, dia teringat lagi.

Pemandangan Kushina saat di terpa angin dari Rasengan.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**A/N: **Tulisan yang di simpan di tengah sekaligus di italic itu anggap aja sebagai omongan Naruto, ingatan masa lalu Minato. Dalam ingetan Minato, muka Naruto itu samar-samar, dan dialognya kayak radio rusak. Gitu deh, pokoknya. Maaf kalau kurang bisa dimengerti. Yang penting, gitu deh.

Buat Kak Barbara sama Kak Meiko, Rasengan itu terbuat dari angin. Jadi nyambung sama tema, ya kan? :3

Terima kasih dan selamat bagi Anda yang berhasil membaca sampai sini. Kalau mau Review jangan sungkan, ya. Kalau ada typo yang sangat mengganggu, jangan sungkan juga buat bilang. :3

**A bien tot**.


End file.
